bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HQDominator/Smash Shot Guide
Hellooo everyone. Due to popular request, here is HQDominator’s Comprehensive Smash Shot Guide! Yahoo! Do you want to get high scores in Smash Shot? Would you like to impress your friends and (maybe) family? That cute girl (or boy) won’t go out with you because your Smash Shot score isn’t high enough? Or maybe you just want the Elgif? Yeah, that makes sense. Look no further, today you will have your eyes opened. The number one, most important, easiest to do tip I can give is this, use a crappy device. What? You mean my iPhone 7+++++ is bad for this mini-game? Yes. Yes it is. Let me explain. The older and/or laggier the system is, the slower this mini-game will run. Which means the game thinks it runs at the same speed as other systems, but due to device requirements it simply doesn’t. It basically tricks the game regarding the passage of time. For example, 1.5 second real time can translate into 1 second in game time depending on the system. I know that sounds technical, but it really is just what I’ve experienced. Here's a link showing this off: https://youtu.be/AmFr6s4SQP4 Wiiiith that out of the way, let’s get into numbers. There will be a lot of numbers, so I’ll divide these into three sections corresponding to the sections of the mini-game. Section 1 – Targets The first part is the easiest part. Just make sure you are being very careful where you are tapping/clicking and you will be fine. In this stage you can get 24-26 targets, just make sure to tap them as quickly as possible if you want that extra one at the end. You can get 110-130 points per target without a combo (higher combos marginally increase the amount of points dropped, I can’t be bothered to figure out how much), but don’t worry too much about the score you get from them it isn’t too important. Section 2 – Elements This is by far the hardest section for me. I found that just repeating the element weaknesses to myself (even when not playing the game) helps. This one is the part that will take the most practice to burn into your brain how to do. You get 140 per target in this mode (again not that important) and will spawn 14 targets. Section 3 – Tilith This section, while not the hardest, is the most important. The easiest way I’ve found to avoid hitting the Mimics is to chant “Don’t hit the Mimics” over and over again. You can chant anything to yourself – it can be in your head as well lol – just as long as you have a constant reminder to yourself. There will always be 3 Mimics in this area, from what I’ve seen after dozens and dozens of runs, so once you get all three you’re home free. Hitting a Mimic will break your streak and reduce your score by 1250. The targets in this area give the same amount as the first and are equally as unnecessary to worry about so long as you don’t break your combo. Tilith will drop 10-12 Heart Crystals (usually a total of 56) which give 100 points each, which isn’t much until it gets hit with the full combo multiplier. I have gotten 26-28 hits this last section that I have tracked. Summary Strange enough, I can’t figure out when exactly it happens because I have no good way to record my screen, but I sometimes get runs of 69, which is a higher number than I have experienced when playing each section of this game and seeing how many I can get in each section. The conclusion is this, the targets pop up based on how quickly you hit them. The sooner you hit each target the faster the targets pop up. However, I have not found that to always be the case. Sometimes I will hit targets really fast and the next target(s) that pops up will not be at the speed I would expect. I really don’t know what to say except hope that the game doesn’t screw with you. Also note that even if you get a full combo, you may not get the 40k, which I think is total bogus. If you have played the game enough to master hitting the targets without missing, that should be the highest level needed for the completion, but Alim (yes Alim made Smash Shot, don’t correct me and say it was Gumi) decided they would leave it up to chance. There are a couple RNG related elements to this mode including A) how many points the targets drop and B) how quickly the targets (including Tilith) pop up. So, to conclude, just keep doing it once you are able to full combo. Like r/FNMokou said, it takes practice. I’m not sure if practice is the right word, just do it over and over again. Category:Blog posts